jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Evil040
}} =Beschreibung= Hallo, mir hat Star-Wars vor ca.2 Jahren noch nicht so gefallen und ich kannte mich überhaupt nicht damit aus. Nun habe ich ein gutes Wissen über die meisten Star-Wars Angelegenheiten (Zumindest alle vor 5NSY). SW-Laufbahn Mit ca.6 Jahren habe ich Die dunkle Bedrohung gesehen(Natürlich war Darth Maul bereits mein LieblingscharakterBild:Maul.gif) und dachte mir nichts dabei aber als ich 5 Jahre später mir Star-Wars Battle-front II kaufte, begann das Star-Wars Fieber; Ich legte mir die Filme zu und fand die Jedipedia. Seit nunher informiere ich mich in ihr. Meine Star-Wars Besitztümer Da ich in Österreich fast keinen Zugang zu SW-Produkten habe, ist die Anzahl meiner SW.Besitztümer sehr eingeschränkt. Trotzdem, ich bin Fan mit Leib und Seele. Am meisten stört mich, dass ich keine Comics bekommen kann. Ich würde zu gern einen über Exar Kun, Quinlan Vos etc. lesen. Bild:Meine SW-Besitztümer.jpg|Einige von meinen SW-Besitztümer in einem Regal Romane *Darth Bane-Schöpfer der Dunkelheit *Darth Maul - Der Schattenjäger *Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden *Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader *Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone Spiele *Star Wars Battlefront II *Kotor II *Empire at War Filme *Episode I-III *Episode IV-VI in der Bonus-Box Sonstiges *Modell:Der TIE Advanced x1 von Darth Vader Freunde Darth Mauls Klon Bild:klon.gif (Der Hilfsbereite) Darth Maulhalten Bild:--P.gif (Der Spaßmacher) Ben Kenobi Bild:kenobi.gif(Die Informationsquelle) Statistik Artikelreihenfolge Edits Kandidaten Meine Artikel *Trillot *HBF *Michael Reaves *Quy'Tek-Meditation *Terrel Nakay *Nykl Artikel, die von mir überarbeitet wurden *Trayus-Akademie Faszination Eigentlich finde ich alles an Star Wars faszinierend. Aber es gibt 3 Dinge, die ich besonders erstaunlich finde: 1.Das Lichtschwert 2.Die Macht 3.Den Hyperraumantrieb Top 100 FUN Tokio Hotel Advent, Advent!!!!!!!!!! Tokio Hotel brennt, erst Georg , Gustav, Tom dann Bill Gott sei dank jetzt sind'se still!!!!!! Tokio Hotel dachten sie wärn klug, und rannten rasch vor einen Zug, übersahen jedoch die Schranke, Deutsche Bahn wir sagen DANKE!!!!!!!!!!! Alle Tokio Hotel Hasser ins Profil Kopieren!! Mit dem lesen dieser Message haben sie einen TOKIO-HOTEL-FAN getötet. Helfen sie bei dieser Aktion "Saubere Welt" und kopieren sie diesen Text bitte in ihr Profil!!|||| Danke ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 6 TOKIO-HOTEL-FANS gehen auf die straße: WUSH! kommt ein auto vorbei und fährt 2 um. Was war das für ein auto? Opel:"Macht Deutschlands straßen sauberer" Die andern 4 gehen weiter. WUSH! Kommt wieder ein Auto und fährt 2 um. Was war das für ein Auto? Bmw:"Freude am fahren" Die andern 2 denken sich:Wir sind klug,Du gehst auf die eine seite und ich auf die andere.So können sie uns nich beide erwischen. WUSH! Kommt wieder ein Auto vorbei und fährt beide um. Was war das für ein Auto? Toyota:"Nichts ist unmöglich" Und von wem wird das alles finanziert? Reifeisenbank:"Wir machen den Weg frei" Bitte auch bei dem Projekt "Massenmörder" mitmachen und diese Message in ihr Profil kopieren.Und vergessen sie nicht:Jeder der eine dieser Messages liest bringt einen TOKIO-HOTEL-FAN um,also BITTE kopieren. Winnie Pooh Es gibt deutliche Anzeichen, das Winnie Pooh ein Drogenfilm ist: *dem Esel ist alles egal... total langsam und unmotiviert-> Kiffer *Ferkel hat ständig Angst, sieht Gespenster und leidet unter Verfolgungswahn-> Pilze *Rabbit will alles haben "alles meins, alles meins" dazu die riesen Nase-> Kokser *Tigger springt nur herum, kann nicht still stehen, hüpft durch die Gegend ohne müde zu werden-> Extasy *Christopher Robin kann mit Tieren reden-> LSD o.ä. *Winnie Pooh ist total daneben, steht auf süßes und seine Fantasie reicht ins grenzenlose->Amphetamine/ LSD Alles zufall oder steckt da mehr dahinter??? Apfel *Apfel = Vitamine *Vitamine = Kraft *Kraft = Macht *Macht = Geld *Geld = Frauen *Frauen = Sex *Sex = Aids *Aids = Tod Willst nen Apfel? Bevölkerung Die Bevölkerung von Deutschland beträgt derzeit 80 Millionen Menschen. Davon sind 20,5 Millionen Rentner. Es verbleiben also 59,5 Millionen, um die ganze Arbeit zu verrichten. Zieht man noch 22 Millionen Kinder, Schüler und Studenten ab, verbleiben noch 37,5 Millionen. Dann sind da aber noch 4 Millionen Arbeitslose, 16 Millionen Beamte, die auch kaum etwas tun, sowie 14 Millionen Hausfrauen bzw. Mütter. Bleiben also 3,5 Millionen Menschen übrig. 300.000 befinden sich zudem im Militar / Zivildienst, 1,7 Millionen im Krankenstand / Krankenhaus, weiter 1,4 Millionen im Urlaub, 40.000 sind Penner und 59.998 befinden sich im Gefängnis. Somit bleiben nur 2 armselige Trottel übrig, um die ganze Arbeit zu erledigen. Du und ich. Und was tust Du ? Sitzt da und liest diesen dummen Infotext. Also... So. Ihr habt jetzt meinen Star Wars-Lebenslauf kennengelernt, meine Besitztümer und Freunde gesehen. Wenn ihr noch mehr wissen wollt, schaut euch diese kleinen roten Kästchen da rechts an, die man Babels nennt. Eventuell habt ihr sogar was zum Lachen gehabt. Habt ihr noch weitere Fragen, so wendet euch an die Trayus-Akademie.Ich bin gerade Beschäftigt mit dem Bau meines Holocrons. Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 10:01, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) 400px|left